The Cutest Valentine
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Autobots receive valentines and are curious as to who sent them. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel. **

* * *

**The Cutest Valentine**

Little Katie greeted her sister Rachel as the blonde-haired girl returned from the store with her uncle. "Were you able to get them?" The honey-haired girl whispered.

"Yes," Rachel whispered back. "And even some chocolates too."

The sisters giggled before getting to work on getting cute Valentine's Day cards and candy ready for the Autobots. It had been Katie's idea to give their Autobot family something for Valentine's Day and Rachel had agreed, finding pre-made valentines that had cute sayings on them.

"We'll have to get our uncle to drive us to the _ARK_," seven-year-old Rachel said.

"I already asked him and he said he would," seven-year-old Katie said, putting some candy with one of the cards. "I think Daddy will like this one."

Rachel looked at it and nodded in agreement before seeing one that made her smile. "Blaster will love this one," she said.

Katie nodded when she saw it, quickly finding others that she knew the others would love.

With the two sisters working together, it didn't take long to have valentines ready for every Autobot that they knew. Katie then grew thoughtful. "Do you think...maybe we could send one to Thundercracker and Astrotrain?" She asked. She knew they were a few of the Decepticons that cared about her and wouldn't hurt her and remembered Thundercracker had mentioned there were others who cared too, but she didn't know who as she had only spend time with Thundercracker and Astrotrain.

Rachel grew a bit worried. "We'd have to get someone to help us with that one," she said. "And...well, I don't know."

Katie looked a bit sad. "I want to give them these two," she said, holding up two valentines. One said 'Fly high, Valentine!' and had a picture of a plane while the other said 'You've made tracks to my friendship' and had a picture of a train.

The blonde-haired girl grew a bit more thoughtful and then an idea struck her. "Wait, I think I know a way," she said. "If Cosmos would be willing to help us."

The honey-haired girl instantly agreed and on the special phone they had been given, they called Cosmos, who greeted the girls warmly and agreed to help them.

Thundercracker and Astrotrain had been flying around enjoying the day when they received a secret message from Cosmos, who told them a little girl wanted to see them. The two headed for a secluded spot near the girls' house and found the girls' uncle waiting for them and he smiled. "Katie, they're here," he called to her.

The little girl came out. "Thundercracker! Astrotrain!" She exclaimed excitedly and ran towards them as they turned on their holoforms and allowed her to glomp them. They hugged her happily, happy to see her.

"How's our little Katie doing?" Thundercracker asked with a smile.

"I'm doing good," she said before pulling something out of her pocket. "Here, I wanted to give you guys these."

Curious, the two accepted the valentines and smiled when they read them. "Thank you, Katie," Astrotrain said with a smile. "This was very thoughtful of you."

"And cute," the seeker said, playfully tickling the little girl's sides and making her giggle.

Rachel came out. "You guys aren't like the other 'Cons," she said.

"No, because we care about little sparklings like you and your sister," the triple-changer responded.

Rachel, while still getting used to the fact that there were 'Cons that wouldn't harm her or her sister, was grateful that these two cared. She still remembered when Thundercracker had risked his own skin to save Katie when she had been turned into a baby, returning her to Rachel and the Autobots.

Just then, their comlinks beeped and the two 'Cons looked sad as they received word from another 'Con who cared about Katie that Megatron was needing them all on another raid at the power plant to get more Energon. Thundercracker smiled at the little girls. "Be careful, sweetsparks," he said, gently kissing Katie's forehead in affection and doing the same for Rachel. Astrotrain also kissed the girls' foreheads in affection before they headed off, holding the valentines Katie had given them close to their sparks.

"I hope they'll be okay," the honey-haired girl said.

"They will be," the blonde-haired girl said assuredly.

Placing the other valentines in their backpacks, the girls ate dinner with their uncle and were soon in bed, ready for the next day.

* * *

The next morning, their uncle drove them to the _ARK_. "Are you sure you girls will be okay sneaking those inside?" He asked.

They nodded. "We will," Katie said as the two sisters snuck in and moved quietly. Teletraan-1 saw them, but kept quiet.

Moving softly around the Autobot base, Rachel helped Katie find the correct rooms for the Autobots and they placed the valentines right where the Autobots receiving them would see them.

It took a bit and they were surprised their family was sleeping in, but no doubt the battle the day prior with Megatron had tired them out, which made it easier for the girls to slip in quietly.

The last valentine was soon delivered and the girls quickly headed back to their uncle's car and jumped in. Smiling, he took them to school, promising them he'd pick them up later.

At the _ARK, _everyone was looking at the cute valentines curiously.

"You have the coolest beats, Valentine," Blaster read aloud.

"Our friendship is as cool as history," Rewind read his. His other brothers got the same one too.

"Flying high with friendship, Valentine," Fireflight read from his.

"You're the silver lining to me," Silverbolt read aloud.

"Let's speed towards friendship, Valentine," Skydive read.

The Protectobots got ones that read "Close to my heart, Valentine," while the other two Aerialbots got ones that said "Friends all the way, Valentine."

"Who are these from?" Blaster asked curiously.

Optimus came out of his office and he was holding one of the valentines. "What does yours say, Optimus?" Rewind asked.

"Together forever, Valentine," the leader of the Autobots read out loud. "Hmm, who could have left these?"

"Whoever did, they picked some cute ones," Fireflight said with a smile.

"True, they did," Hot Spot said, also smiling.

After school, Rachel and Katie returned to the Autobot base, carrying cute little mailboxes that held the valentines they had received from their classmates. "I wonder if the Autobots found your valentines, Katie," Rachel said.

"I hope so," the honey-haired girl said with a giggle as they made it to the rec room and set aside their valentines before pulling out their math homework and getting to work on it. They had just finished and were quizzing each other on the three times table when they noticed some of the Autobots come in.

"Hi!" Rachel greeted them with a smile.

"Well, well, there are our two smart sparklings," Blaster said with a chuckle. "By the way, you two wouldn't happen to know about these valentines, would you?"

He showed them his and the sisters looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Nope!" Katie said with a cute giggle.

"We've been practicing our three times table," Rachel said honestly.

The Autobots looked at each other playfully before turning on their holoforms. "Well, someone left us valentines and we're going to find out who," Silverbolt said playfully before he scooped Rachel up into his arms and she squeaked before laughing as he tickled her tummy.

Katie squeaked when Hot Spot picked her up playfully and blew a playful raspberry into her neck, making her squeal with laughter as the others joined in, tickling the two girls playfully.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katie laughed.

"Who sent us those valentines, hmm?" Hot Spot asked playfully as they let the girls have a breather. Rachel sat up in Skydive's arms and grinned.

"Oh, come on, guys. You seriously don't know?" She asked with a giggle.

"And you do?" Skydive asked playfully, poking her ribs gently to make her giggle.

"Of course I do!" She giggled out before looking at them. "The person that sent you those valentines is only the most awesome person in the world besides my uncle and it was her idea to give you all valentines today. I helped her out, but she gets all the credit."

The Autobots looked at each other. "And who is this person?" Blaster asked. "Is it someone we know too?"

Rachel giggled again. "Yes, you do," she said.

"Is it you?" Silverbolt asked playfully.

The blonde-haired girl shook her head. "Nope! Not me," she replied.

First Aid chuckled. "She's telling the truth, which means it was only one other person," he said and turned to the honey-haired girl he considered to be his little sister. "Katie must be our secret valentine."

Katie's big smile and giggles proved they were right and they all gathered around the little girl, hugging her, tickling her playfully, and kissing her forehead in affection. "What a sweet little sparkling we have as our sister," Hot Spot said with a smile.

"And another sweet little sparkling who was willing to help her little sister deliver all these cute valentines," Optimus said, smiling at Rachel, who giggled cutely.

"No doubt, both are the cutest valentines I know," Skydive said.

"Yeah, but Katie gets that reward since it was her idea," Rachel said, not willing to take much of the credit.

Katie giggled again. "Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!" She said happily.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" They all echoed her, smiles on all their faces.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! :)**

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
